


A Little Sunshine

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Claiming Bites, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Strangers to Lovers, wolf babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Benny was nearly jumping out of his skin when the music finally began to play.  It was the usual crap he’d heard at every mating ceremony before and almost rolled his eyes at it.  But then the doors were pulled open, revealing his soon to be mate.He was absolutely beautiful and Benny’s mouth dropped open a bit.  They hadn’t been kidding when they said the Omega wasn’t demure, he looked more Alpha than anything.  For one split second he thought maybe this was some cruel joke but when he sniffed the air all he could catch was nervous Omega.Somehow he managed to pull his face together and attempted for a warm smile.  He wanted to reach out and introduce himself, let the Omega at least know his name before the Elder said it.  But that was against tradition and he was already getting a steady glare from Amara.





	A Little Sunshine

* * *

 

Benny ran his fingers through his hair several times as the hands of the clock slowly moved.  Within minutes he was going to finally meet his promised mate. Someone who had been promised to him since they were both children.  His eyes rolled at the archaic traditions that both of their packs still followed. Others had thrown it out the window and allowed for their pups to find each other naturally.  

 

All Benny knew of his Omega was that he was five years younger and had eyes the color of spring grass.  He’d also been warned that the Winchester Omega was not as demure or _fragile_ as the other Omegas which had Benny’s heart soaring a little.  He didn’t want someone to completely to submit to him, to only do his will...Gods he wanted someone with their own damn mind!

 

He also hoped that the Omega would want to leave this all behind them, to move closer into the city...to keep their own pups out of the politics and ancient traditions.  It brought a smile to his face, the first one all day.

 

There was a solid knock on his door and he swallowed hard, his fingers instantly going to his bowtie to make sure it was straight.  He had no mother to help make sure he looked okay or even a father to give him some last words of encouragement. He was an orphan that had been adopted by the pack’s Alpha, Cain Avias.  He had no Alpha children of his own so Benny grew up surrounded by envy and looks of hatred when Cain practically groomed him to be his heir.

 

“Benjamin, are you ready?” Amara, their pack leader’s mate called out through the door.  Benny took in a deep breath and pulled open the door.

 

“Yes ma’am,” he said.  She gave him a sad smile and lead the way towards the ballroom.  The house was lavish with too many expensive things for such clumsy animals to be waltzing around.  It always made him self conscious, especially when he was younger. Gods he couldn’t wait to get out of here.  

 

The room was decorated beautifully and it had Benny wondering if his mate had made any of the decisions for it.  He really hoped so. Everyone was there of course. All of the packs that owed allegiance to Cain and the Winchesters, including anyone else they could think to invite.  Benny knew them only by name and title. None of them were his friends. None of them actually gave two shits about any of this.

 

“You look very handsome,” Amara said once she got him to the podium and she quickly moved to take her seat on his side.  Cain stood just behind him and when Benny glanced up he got a stern nod. He took in another deep breath and focused his gaze towards the doors where his mate would be walking through any minute.

 

Dean checked his appearance one last time, fighting off the roiling nerves in his stomach. He’d been dreading this day for years and when it came he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by it all. Everyone seemed to be surprised by his Omega status, no one more than him.

 

John Winchester hadn’t been to happy to find out his oldest boy could never be what he’d been grooming him for. Dean had barely even presented before his dad signed him off to the nearest Alpha. At least Sammy wouldn’t suffer the same fate.

 

He tried his best not to let the panic of what was happening show on his face, the last thing Dean wanted to do was make Sam even more worried than he needed to be. So before he stepped out of the small dressing room, Dean refocused his attention. He played the best memories he could think of over and over in his mind until the sour scent of panic dissipated.

 

“Let’s get this show on the road,” he said, stepping out toward the waiting area where Sam was waiting for him. Somehow he was both disappointed and unsurprised by the fact that his father wasn’t with him.

 

“You sure you want to go through with this? I’ll go cause a distraction or something, give you a head start,” Sam said, a small smile pulling at the edge of his lips.

 

“Nah, the last thing we need is a pack war breaking out in there. I’m fine, Sammy.” Dean grabbed his brother’s shoulder and tugged him in close for a hug, fighting the urge to nuzzle into his neck one last time. Instead, he hid the sadness as well as he could and whispered a soft, “I’ll see you as soon as I can, I promise.”

 

Benny was nearly jumping out of his skin when the music finally began to play.  It was the usual crap he’d heard at every mating ceremony before and almost rolled his eyes at it.  But then the doors were pulled open, revealing his soon to be mate.

 

He was absolutely beautiful and Benny’s mouth dropped open a bit.  They hadn’t been kidding when they said the Omega wasn’t demure, he looked more Alpha than anything.  For one split second he thought maybe this was some cruel joke but when he sniffed the air all he could catch was nervous Omega.  

 

Somehow he managed to pull his face together and attempted for a warm smile.  He wanted to reach out and introduce himself, let the Omega at least know his name before the Elder said it.  But that was against tradition and he was already getting a steady glare from Amara.

 

Dean’s heart thumped loudly in his chest as he got closer to the man he’d be sharing his life with. He didn’t dare wonder what the Alpha would be like, didn’t want to give himself any hope. He knew very few Alphas that weren’t at least partially stereotypical dicks with thirsty knots. Dean just hoped he made it out of this in one piece.

 

He took his place beside the Alpha and took a deep breath, barely pulling together the courage to look his future mate in the eye.

 

Benny barely heard the Elder over not only the thunderous beating of his own heart but his mate’s as well.  He wanted to reassure him that he nothing to be nervous about but Benny could already tell just by the tight set of the Omega’s jaw it would have to be something he proved, not told.  

 

“Huh, what?” he jumped as a hand clamped down on his shoulder.  Several people snickered as the Elder shook his head.

 

“Do you, Alpha Benny Lafitte promise to care and provide for Omega Dean Winchester until your very last breath?” he asked.  Benny swallowed hard and glanced down at his mate...Dean. The poor guy wouldn’t even look up at him but Benny really couldn’t blame him, Benny just wanted to see those eyes again.

 

“Yes, I do,” he said.

 

“And do you, Omega Dean Winchester promise to care and provide for Alpha Benny lafitte until your very last breath?”

 

The words seemed to catch in his throat but Dean knew that if he didn’t go along with it, it would be worse for everyone. Eventually he was able to push them out and as much as he didn’t want to embarrass his father, it came out more as a growl than actual acceptance.

 

“I do.”

 

Benny heard the click of a jaw from behind him but it only made him grin.  Cain wasn’t pleased with the slight growl that had come out of the Omega. It only made Benny happier.  The Elder went on with his usual speech of being loyal and so on and so on. Benny blocked it out. The next part of the ceremony had the blood rushing through his ears and he really, really did not want to do this.  Especially not to someone that hadn’t even looked at him.

 

“This concludes this portion of the ceremony.  But until this union is consummated with a mating bite it is not valid,” The Elder called out.  Both Cain and who Benny was assuming was John Winchester nodded at each other and stood to escort he and Dean towards the suite.  Benny damn near bit a hole through his lip as the cat calls began. Later, he’d find each and everyone of them….

 

“You have until morning,” Cain barked out holding open the door.

 

It was an odd thing to be grateful for, but Dean wasn’t sure he’d have stayed if not for the hand on his back guiding him into the room. He was itching to run but couldn’t bring himself to actually do it. Sammy was out there and if all hell broke loose his brother would be smack dab in the middle of it and Dean wouldn’t be responsible for that, not ever.

 

Wordlessly he moved further into the room, the Alpha stopping to talk to whoever was at the door. Dean’s hands nervously started pulling at clasps and buttons and zippers until he was nearly naked. The door slammed shut and Dean froze, only the thin fabric of his underwear still left on his body.

 

Benny’s mouth opened and closed several times.  He had not expected for Dean to start undressing right away.  Neither of them wanted this, that was for sure and if Benny could find a way to make this easier he was damn sure going to find it.  

 

“Wait...please,” Benny choked out and quickly glanced around until he spotted a robe, “Do you want some water?  Are you hungry?” he asked holding it out towards Dean. Benny was desperate to take the attention off the fact that Dean was one stitch of clothing from being completely naked.

 

Confusion hit him before anything else. Dean was more unsure of himself than he’d ever been but still, he knew what was expected of him and he’d attempted to get it over with. Unfortunately the Alpha wasn’t ready, so he took the offered robe and tied it around himself. The fabric felt good against his skin but Dean tried to remind himself not to get used to the luxury of it all.

 

“No, Alpha.” Dean tried to behave like he should, but the words slipped through clenched teeth.

 

“You don’t have to-” Benny took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before moving to sit down on the couch.  He made himself lower on purpose and he saw Dean’s eyes widen, “Benny, please call me Benny or Benjamin or whatever you like.  Just...not that,” he said.

 

Dean started to think he’d either gotten a defective Alpha or a half decent one, he wasn’t sure which. Nothing he’d said or done since he stepped into the suite made any sense. He wondered if this was some kind of sick game the guy played, switching things up so that Dean floundered to find his position but there was a softness in the Alpha’s eyes that made him hesitate.

 

Still a little cautious about testing boundaries, Dean nodded. “Alright.”

 

Benny smiled a little and let his shoulders relax a bit.  They only had a few hours to get this over and done with but the thought of just forcing himself on Dean was making him a little sick.  

 

“I know what we’re supposed to do...that there’s a tradition and whatever pretty word they try to mask this with but, if you’d rather skip that part and wait until we at least know each other a little better than we can.  I-I’ll still mark you so they can think whatever they want,” Benny offered lowering his eyes to stare at his clasped hands.

 

As hard as he tried not to feel skeptical, Dean couldn’t help the way his eyes narrowed in on the Alpha, or Benny, or whatever he wanted to be called. It was unheard of for an Alpha to not take his Omega after the ceremony.

 

Then suddenly, Dean realized what the problem was. He wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse. He found himself agreeing without really thinking about it. “Okay, if that’s what you want.”

 

“To be completely honest with you I would rather wait but if this….” Benny glanced over at the bed and then back up at Dean, “If this is something _you_ want we can do that instead,” he said.

 

The guy was trying to be nice, that was clear to see but it wasn’t like _he_ could make the decisions for them. He’d never in his life met an Alpha that would take advice from an Omega, much less an order. Granted, the Alphas in his pack were almost all complete and utter dicks, but still.

 

Dean snapped, his frustration and confusion leveling into something bitter on his tongue. “Honestly, I want to run the fuck outta here but that ain’t happenin’. So you need to figure out what the hell you want and we can get to it.”

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Dean went pale. A sickly feeling swelling in his stomach until it felt as if it was choking him in his throat. He’d just yelled at an Alpha, he’d just yelled at his mate.

 

_He was so fucked._

 

Benny couldn’t help but huff out a laugh, “That’s the problem cher...I don’t know what I want.  Actually, that’s a lie….I want to go home, cook up a huge dinner and binge watch some cheesy tv show,” Benny grinned.  He wasn’t an idiot, he could see just how pale Dean was, the scent of fear and stress permeating the room.

 

Relief swept through him when the man didn’t make a move, didn’t seem to want to dole out any punishment.

 

Well that was...unexpected.

 

Dean slowly moved toward the bed, sitting down on the edge of it facing Benny. He tried his best to calm his rabbiting heart and get himself under control. Hesitantly, he relaxed. “What kind of show? If you’re going to be watching Real Housewives of Boca Raton or something just shoot me now.”

 

Benny stared at Dean for a moment and barked out laughing, “Oh Gods no but, I gotta say, I did like the first season of Fuller House,” Benny smirked, a little blush warming his cheeks.  Seeing Dean’s smile made the tension in his shoulders ease and he sat back on the couch.

 

“I haven’t seen it yet but Full House is _classic,_ so it can’t be too bad.” While the Winchester Pack was never short on cash, John wasn’t too fond of his kids slacking off to laze around and watch television or play games. He’d been able to see a few things thanks to Charlie but it had been a long time since he’d binged anything.

 

“Oh we’re so watching it after this,” Benny laughed as he carded his fingers through his hair a few times, “I know it won’t mean much but I’m not some knot crazy feind lookin for the next Omega.  I won’t ever touch you unless it’s somethin you want,” Benny said softly, his hands folding together on his lap.

 

Dean had to admit that Benny was unlike any Alpha he’d ever met, except maybe for Sammy. His father might have tried to separate them once they’d both presented but by god Dean had practically raised the kid himself and he wouldn’t stand for his brother to think it was okay to treat Omegas as second class citizens like some of the other dickheads in their pack. As much as he missed Sam and even his dad, Dean was pretty glad to get away from the rest of them.

 

He considered momentarily showing gratitude but then he said fuck it because he shouldn’t have to be grateful for common fucking decency. Instead he just smirked back at the Alpha. “That’s probably for the best, I’d hate to have to lay you out for trying.”

 

Something deep in Benny’s chest blossomed and he couldn’t help matching Dean’s smirk, “Yeah?  I mean, if you think you can...by all means,” Benny said and stood up. He kept their eyes locked as he threw off the stifling fancy clothes he had been forced into until he was down to his black briefs.  He circled around Dean once before moving towards the middle of the room. They didn’t have much space but he was sure someone would be listening outside and if they started sparring...well, the noises wouldn’t be too far off.

 

Dean’s smirk just grew bigger at the challenge, shaking his head. He pulled off the robe and gave Benny one last chance,” See what you don’t know is that my father was hell bent on turning me into one of you. I’ve been training to be an Alpha since I learned how to walk. I’m not going to take it easy on ya. Are you sure about this?”

 

This time Benny took all of Dean in.  From his toes to his thick thighs all the way up to those bright, mischievous green eyes.  Even if he and Dean never became more than just friends, he would be proud to have this man as his mate.  Someone who would actually challenge him and take no ones shit.

 

“Hell yeah I am, don’t ever take it easy on me cher cause I sure as hell won’t with you,” He said lowering down and letting the wolf up just below the surface.  His eyes didn’t glow red or amber like the majority of the Alphas, his were a bright silver and he smiled at the slightly stunned look on Dean’s face.

 

To say it was a surprise to see the silver circle flash around Benny’s eyes was an understatement. He’d never witnessed anything quite like it and it made a heat twist low in his stomach. It was gorgeous and momentarily threw him off his game which he guessed is what Benny had planned. Dean shook it off and pulled his own wolf closer. If the Alpha wanted him to submit, he was going to have to make him.

 

Dean lunged forward, arms wrapping around the thick muscle of Benny’s middle. He swung himself around hard enough to drop the Alpha to the floor, landing roughly on his back. Dean only had a second to wince and feel a pang of guilt building in him before he was being pinned to the floor, a firm hand on his shoulder.

 

If it had been any other Alpha, Dean would have faked some panic, let himself feel scared and overwhelm Benny’s senses with his distress but that was a cruel trick and he couldn’t see doing that to his mate. Instead he grinned up at the man, wrapping his legs around the Alpha’s hips and drawing him further into his space. Just as their lips were about to touch, Dean struck out at the arm Benny was using to hold himself up and sent him teetering to the side before quickly climbing on top.

 

“Ready to give up yet?” Dean grinned, his breaths labored but a warm feeling of arousal building in his stomach.

 

Benny was breathing a little hard but still found enough air to laugh, his hands settled on Dean’s hips, “Only if you’re tired sweetheart,” he smirked.  Before Dean could answer Benny pivoted his hips, rolling them back over. Dean scrambled away from him and soon they were full on wrestling. Somewhere along the way Dean’s fist accidentally connected with Benny’s nose while Benny’s elbow smacked Dean in his bottom lip.  It didn’t take long for them both to be breathing heavily and the scent of both of their arousals thick in the room.

 

“Umph, got ya,” Benny laughed pinning Dean’s hands up above his head, his knees open in a wide stance as Dean’s legs were wrapped around him.  

 

Dean wiggled a little, but he was well and truly fucked. Maybe if they’d been outside and had more room to move around he’d have won but in such tight spaces it was reasonable that Benny had the upper hand. Somehow though, Dean didn’t find himself minding that he was pinned to the floor with the heavy weight and scent of Alpha over him.

 

Using the strength he had left in his legs, Dean pulled his hips up to rub himself against Benny, half hissing at the contact. He was hard and leaking from the combination of the physical exertion and the heady scent filling the space between them. ‘Wha-ungh, what are you gonna do with me then?”

 

A deep guttural moan ripped out of Benny’s throat and he lowered his hips, dragging his aching cock along Dean’s.  The scent intensified as Dean’s slick mixed in and Benny’s eyes nearly crossing at how good it all was.

 

“I can think of a few things,” Benny grinned rolling his hips down hard.  The tip of Dean’s cock now visible and Benny couldn’t help himself. Reaching down, his fingers wrapped tightly around that throbbing flesh and stroked a few times, “Ever been eaten out before cher?”

 

“Fuck,” Dean whispered at the thought of it. Part of him worried the truth would set Benny off. Other Alphas would have been chomping at the bit to get his virgin ass but since they’d stepped inside this room Benny hadn’t reacted anything like Dean expected. Even with nerves twisting painfully in his stomach, he said answered with a wide grin.

 

“My ass is as pure as the driven snow, thank you very much.” He shrugged off his embarrassment as best he could before continuing, “I was too busy fighting off the wrong Alphas, didn’t have time to find a decent one.”

 

Benny shuddered hard at the thought of being the first person to actually touch Dean.  In all honesty it never mattered to him about someone’s sexual status but he wouldn’t deny that it did something to his chest that his mate was untouched.  

 

“Well then, you’re definitely callin the shots if you weren’t before,” Benny grinned, dragging his thumb over the tip of Dean’s cock and bringing the drip of precum up to his mouth, “So besides fightin Alphas, was there ever something you wanted?” he asked stroking Dean’s cock a little faster now.

 

“Are you kidding me-ahh, fuck.” Dean moaned, things had just barely started and already he was so close to the edge it wasn’t funny. He’d been able to nearly cum at the simple thought of having someone he actually wanted touching him before and now that it was finally happening he knew he wasn’t going to last. “I’m an eighteen year old virgin, I want everything.”

 

Benny couldn’t help laughing, “Mmm, I bet you do.  Look at you, so close to spilling already,” Benny growled against Dean’s ear.  There was a long whine and Benny quickly moved lower. He pulled Dean’s boxers off roughly and didn’t even see where he threw them.  Dean’s cock was long, much longer than what was deemed “normal” for Omegas but Benny was nowhere near complaining. He flicked his tongue along the tip before sucking the whole length into his mouth.  Dean’s hips twitched and Benny rolled his eyes up to stare into wide green ones. He slipped his hands under Dean’s ass and lifted him up, giving the Omega the silent okay to move his hips.

 

His hips hammered forward chasing his pleasure almost relentlessly, drawing his wolf closer and closer to the surface. Dean’s fingers dug into the plush carpet as he struggled to hold onto his orgasm, never wanting to lose the delicious feeling of Benny’s mouth hot and wet on his cock.

 

“Fuck, fuck, Ben-ahh, fuck,” Dean moaned, another string of curses and repetitions of Benny’s name dragging between his lips as he continued to fight off his release.

 

Benny kept his eyes locked on Dean’s face, the way it scrunched up in pure pleasure went straight down into his gut and he moaned around Dean’s cock.  He kept one hand supporting Dean’s hip while the other dipped lower and brushed his fingers over the wet and fluttering hole. It made him moan even more that the Omega was wet for him.  He’d been afraid that it wouldn’t happen but the more Benny touched Dean the more slick dripped down his fingers.

 

Dean’s hips were jerking and losing their rhythm.  Benny knew Dean was seconds from cumming and used it to distract the Omega from Benny’s thick finger slowly sliding into him.  His worries of his mate losing interest and becoming dry were obliterated as the exact opposite happened.

 

His mind was so overwhelmed by the ecstasy spreading throughout his body that he didn’t believe it could get any better, but it did. Dean noticed the pleasure kicking up even higher but he was already so close to the edge that he couldn’t zero in on the cause. Instead his body shuddered through the first wave of orgasm and he lost complete control. Dean’s hips spasmed with every hot string of cum that shot out of him. It left him calling out for his Alpha in a way he never imagined himself doing.

 

Benny sucked at Dean’s cock until he fell from his mouth limp and licked his lips.  Dean tasted delicious and he was eager to taste his slick. During the height of Dean’s orgasm he’d been able to slip in a second finger.  He wiggled them a bit and grinned at the keening noise that exploded from Dean’s chest.

 

“Feel good cher?” Benny asked scissoring his fingers.  He pulled them out slowly and licked at his fingers, “Mmm.”

 

It took him a few beats to get his breath back, a little longer to realize that it was still hitching because Benny’s fingers were buried inside him. It felt a little odd, not that Dean was complaining but it did take him by surprise a little. Then he realized it must have been what had pushed him over the edge and stripped away his control. He was leaking slick, arguably wetter than he’d ever been before.

 

It was amazing and terrifying, deliciously satisfying and somehow not enough. “S-so, fucking good.”

 

Benny continued to work Dean open until he had the Omega speared on four of his fingers and he leaned in to lick a drop of sweat from Dean’s cheek, “Sweetheart, I need to know if you want this?  I can make you cum again just like this and mark you,” Benny offered, his fingers slowing just enough to let Dean think rationally. He wanted nothing more than to be buried hip deep inside his Omega but he couldn’t do it without Dean’s consent.  

 

“I want it-you, I want you,” Dean agreed, nodding his head shakily. It might not have been how he’d always imagined his first time, what with the forced mating but Benny was better than he could have ever hoped and he liked to think that if they were in any other situation he’d have felt the same draw to the gorgeous Alpha. “Ben, please.”

 

Benny shuddered hard and quickly got his underwear off.  Traditionally he should have made Dean get on his hands and knees, shoving him down into a submissive position while Benny took what he wanted.  Then end it all with a bite on his neck.

 

But Benny hated traditions.  He’d gotten to see the way Dean’s eyes rolled up into his skull with pleasure and Benny was eager to see it again while trapped on his knot.  He cupped the back of Dean’s neck and brought him up for a deep kiss, their tongues rolling around wildly and almost a little too wet as Benny started to push into him.

 

He took it slow and by the time he was buried to the hilt both of them were gasping.

 

“You okay?” Benny asked, thumb dragging over Dean’s kiss swollen lips.

 

“Y-yeah, fuck..it’s just so..” Dean lost the words, his body overwhelmed by the fullness of having Benny inside him. This feeling, the one that made it seem like he finally had the missing puzzle piece was the most intense sensation he’d ever experienced.

 

“It’s just sooo much,” Dean continued, his voice hitching as he felt Benny move inside him.

 

Benny kissed at Dean’s parted lips, trailing down his jaw to his neck and nipped at the sweaty skin there, “Feel so good Dean,” he growled pistoning his hips forward a few times.  Benny grabbed at Dean’s flailing hands and pressed them against the floor above his head.

 

“Think you can handle a little more?” he asked rolling his hips hard and dirty, his knot dragging over the rim of Dean’s hole.

 

Dean waited, took a few deep breaths before nodding. His dick perking up at the idea that he was finally gonna be knotted, twitching and swelling as he swelled to half mast. He’d just gotten himself used to the pressure but he wanted it, wanted it more than he’d thought possible. “Yes. Please, Alpha, want to feel your knot inside me, want-ungh want to cum from it.”

 

“Mine,” Benny growled, hips moving in earnest now.  He’d apologize later and even offer to put some lotion on the rug burns but right at the moment all he could care about were the noises Dean was making.  Soon his knot swelled and with a loud shout of Dean’s name he pushed it past the tight rim and sunk his teeth into Dean’s neck as he came deep inside his mate.

 

Benny’s harsh thrusts made his blood pump faster, filling his cock in record time. The bite, the fucking bite was hot white pain and sweet, sweet relief at the same time. Dean didn’t even realize he’d came again until the haze of being claimed started to lift and he felt the wet sticky mess on his stomach.

 

He started to speak, never one to stay quiet for long but the words caught in his throat. Dean had never experienced anything that left him feeling so complete, whole and unbroken. As cliche’ as it might have been, the claim felt like home, safety, and warmth in a way Dean couldn’t put into words.

 

Benny licked almost lazily at the bite until it slowly closed up and stopped bleeding.  They were still tied together and probably would remain that way for another fifteen minutes.  As gently as he could he shifted them, rolling over until Dean was draped over his chest. The knot pulled just a little but both of them relaxed into the new position.

 

“Dean...can I ask you somethin?” he asked quietly as his hands began to trace at every inch of Dean’s skin.

 

Not trusting his voice just yet, Dean nodded. The variety of emotions and feelings that ran through him made it difficult to breath steadily, much less actually speak. Dean had heard time and time again about how good it felt for Omegas to be knotted and claimed, about how they really needed an Alpha to feel whole. He wasn’t sure that’s how it worked at all but somehow he’d found something even better with Benny.

 

“How would you feel moving away from this?” Benny felt Dean’s quick intake of breath and quickly continued, “Like closer to the city?  I don’t know I just...I mean I’m beyond grateful that I was able to have someone like you as my mate but I hate the forced mating and all the other archaic traditions that run deep within both of our packs…”

 

Dean hesitated, it sounded great in theory but being away from Sammy isn’t really something he ever anticipated being okay with. He might not know his mate well yet but Benny deserved whatever kind of life he wanted and if that meant heading into the city, Dean would consider it. “I’m not sure...it’s just my brother, Sammy. I don’t really wanna leave him here with only my dad, y'know? I don’t need all these assholes filling his head with Alpha posturing bullshit after I worked so hard to give make sure he didn’t turn out like them.”

 

“We’ll take him with us.  I don’t care...none of these people are really my family.  They just kept me because all of Cain’s sons are Betas. I can talk to Cain, ask if Sam can come with us as a wedding gift instead of whatever crap he thought of,” he said taking in a deep breath to calm himself.  The knot eased down just enough to slip free and Benny winced at the sharp hiss from Dean. The Omega was just as tall as him but Benny managed to pick him up and carry him to the bed.

 

“If I don’t have to leave him behind, I’ll follow you wherever you wanna go.”

 

Benny nodded, the tension leaving his shoulders.  Dean looked exhausted and Benny was pretty close to falling over himself but he had something to take care of.

 

“I’ll be back, just relax sweetheart,” Benny said and kissed him softly.  He grabbed up his clothes and pulled them on to go confront both his _father_ and Dean’s.  

* * *

 

~Five years later~

 

Dean stared at himself in the mirror, poking at his stomach. It wasn’t as if he was fat but there was a slight pudge there that hadn’t been when Benny mated him. There were a few faint marks on his stomach, but that was expected after two babies, wasn’t it?

 

Dean frowned at his reflection trying to figure out what it might be that was keeping his mate away. Benny had been sleeping less, eating less, they hadn’t fucked in almost a month and Dean had tried a few times but it was always one excuse or another. His mate was fading away and as much as he tried to pull him back, nothing seemed to work.

 

Benny was the perfect dad, maybe to the point of excess if that was possible. There always seemed to be something the kids needed that kept him busy while he was home running interference before Dean could corner him and try once again to get answers.

 

Tonight would be different. He’d find out what it was he did and he’d fix it. If it meant training, exercising regularly again, he’d make room in his schedule for it. Whatever it was Benny needed from him Dean would gladly give it, but he wasn’t about to be ignored, not again. He’d asked Sam to take the kids out for the night and then immediately started preparing Benny’s favorite meal.

 

While the meat was resting, Dean had taken his shower and now he was just standing there, looking at himself in disappointment.

 

Eventually he pulled on a nice outfit, something Benny had picked out for him and made his way back to the kitchen to start making plates. His Alpha would be home any time now and Dean wanted to be ready for him.

 

Benny had gotten home over ten minutes ago and still couldn’t bring himself to get out of the car.  Dean was inside and even though Benny ached down into his bones to be with his mate he hesitated.

 

Five years.  They left them in peace for only five years.  Long enough for Benny to get established in his job, get a nice home and have a couple of pups.  Hell even Sam was courting someone outside of their packs. Benny should have known better than to get comfortable.  

 

Seeing both John Winchester and Cain’s faces in his office had made him sick to his stomach.  He knew why they were there and he’d be damned before he let either of them near Dean or his pups.  They were relentless, calling his office non stop, threatening him, pulling out all the stops for the last month.  

 

Benny was running out of excuses and knew he had to tell Dean.  His mate was going to be so pissed Benny kept this from him...he just wasn’t sure if Dean would be more angry with him or what the two High Alphas wanted.  

 

Taking in a deep breath he climbed out of the car and looked up at his house.  It wasn’t overly big but it had been perfect for them. The front was well manicured and Benny knew just how proud Dean was of his plants.  He let the scent of flowers calm him as he finally pushed open the front door.

 

“Oh,” Benny groaned softly as a whole other scent overwhelmed him.  The smell of perfectly cooked meat and potatoes...it had his mouth watering.  Though, underneath there was a slight tang of worried Omega that had his stomach churning.  He was failing and he wasn’t even sure if he’d be able to climb out of the hole he’d already dug.

 

“Cher?” Benny called out as he dropped his keys into the dish and slowly made his way into the kitchen.  Dean was standing there with two beers and all Benny wanted to do was push into Dean’s space and draw his scent in like a drug.

 

“Welcome home,” Dean said, moving closer slowly to give his Alpha enough time to pull away if he wanted. When he didn’t, Dean wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. There was a soft peck before Benny started to pull away again but Dean sat his beer down on the nearest surface and tried again.

 

They needed to talk, he had to tell Dean everything but his mate was pushing into his space and Benny could do nothing but wrap his arms tightly around him.  He put the control of the next kiss onto Dean and moaned softly as Dean teased him with his tongue. The kiss was warm and lifted Benny’s spirits in a way that left him gasping.

 

“I’m so sorry sweetheart,” he whispered rubbing their foreheads together.

 

The hum that had ignited inside him was a needy bastard but Dean had more important things to worry about. It had been too long since he was able to just relish the comfort of his mate and he wasn’t sure they’d shared a meal alone together since he’d had Mary. “I sent the kids with Sam, we’re going to talk about this Benny...but it can wait till after dinner.”

 

Benny’s heart squeezed painfully and he clung to Dean for a few more minutes.  He was so scared Dean would leave him for this.

 

“Okay.  It smells wonderful in here,” he said softly, keeping his arm wrapped around Dean’s waist as he slowly edged them into the dining room.

 

“Well I did put a little extra effort in today, wanted to make you something special. It’s been so long since we’ve had a moment to ourselves,” Dean said, sitting as soon as Benny pulled his chair out for him. Over the last five years he’d gotten used to it, he fought it at first, all of the Alpha’s chivalry until he realized that it was less about Benny proving himself as an Alpha and more about his mate being a sappy romantic.

 

Benny sat down next to his mate and took in another deep breath, “It has been a long time.  I haven’t regretted a second of it though,” Benny said bringing up one of Dean’s hands to his mouth for a gentle kiss.

 

“Dig in,” Dean said, smiling wide when Benny took a bite and groaned.

 

He’d missed that.

 

They held quiet conversation as they cleaned their plates, Benny going back for seconds before Dean could stop him. Dessert could wait, as much as he hated to admit it, Dean was anxious to get to the conversation, wondering what it was that had kept his mate so far away for the last month. Finally their bellies were full and Benny pushed his plate away with a soft smile.

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he said, leaning in to kiss softly at his Alpha’s lips before pulling away. “I love you, Benny. Please, tell me what I did and I’ll fix it.”

 

“Dean…” Benny sighed heavily and cupped the sides of Dean’s face, “Sweetheart you did nothing wrong.  Nothing,” he said before leaning back a little, “I’m so sorry...I failed you so much,” Benny pressed his elbows against his knees and rubbed his face roughly.

 

Dean stilled, his mind supplying a variety of reasons for Benny to be so disappointed in himself. Was it another Omega? Did he find his true mate and was just too nice to let Dean down? His heart began to pound in his ears at the thoughts of Benny leaving him and panic clawed at his chest. “What, what is it...tell me now.”

 

“Last month both of our….fathers paid me a visit,” Benny said through clenched teeth, “Demanding to know why I’ve kept you and Sam away.  Blaming me for the fact that they hadn’t met their grandchildren yet. Then they saw the pictures of you and our pups on my desk-” Benny stood up and started pacing.  

 

“John said he wants Sam to come back, to be trained to become his heir.  If not him, he’s demanding that if Sam doesn’t do as he wants, that whichever one of our pups become an Alpha, he’ll take,” Benny explained, his stomach twisting painfully.

 

“No he won’t,” Dean said with an eerie calm. He’d had his freedom for five years and no amount of dicking around by his father would change that. “If Sammy wants to go back he can, but I’m not going to force him and they will have one of our pups over my dead body. So what’s the plan?”

 

“I kept telling them no, that we left all that shit behind us.  That Sam was a grown man now and could make his own choices. That us, our family have absolutely nothing to do with it.  I told them both to go fuck themselves and then they started with their threats. That they could get me fired...that they’d just take the pups out of the school without us knowing...they had a member from both of our packs constantly following me and waiting outside of my work every day,” Benny groaned and plopped back down in his chair.  It felt so good to finally get it all out even though he could smell the rising stress in his Omega. He grabbed at the legs of Dean’s chair and dragged him closer.

 

“I wish you’d have come to me sooner, I could have told you that wasn’t the way to deal with my father. He’s a stubborn son of a bitch and he’s not going to back down unless you make him. If you think you can handle Cain, I’ll take care of John.” Dean’s heart clenched at the idea that he’d have to see his father again but it was worth the risk if it meant keeping Sammy and his kids safe.

 

“I know I should have...I just wanted to keep all of you safe and keep him away from you.  He wants you back too and I don’t know why. I-I have this feeling he wants the Elder to annul our mating so you’ll have no choice but to return to the pack,” Benny said just above a whisper.  Gods if that happened Benny wouldn’t know what to do. Other than fighting and probably losing his life to get his family back.

 

Dean took a deep breath, steadying himself before pulling Benny’s hand into his own. “I’ll go into town tomorrow, call him and see if I can’t figure out what his game is.” Dean said matter of factly, shaking his head at how his father kept managing to fuck up his life.

 

“I’m pretty sure I can get him to back down, he’s got a sore spot and I know exactly where it’s at, but if I can’t. We’ll pack up and take off,” he started, remembering the stories his mom told him of Uncle Bobby and Aunt Karen, where pack had meant warmth and home and family. “I uh, my mom had some contacts up north and if they won’t take us we’ll find somewhere else Benny. I won’t let them take you away from me or the pups. I don’t give a flying fuck what the elder does.”

 

Benny yanked Dean onto his lap and pressed his face into his neck.  It was crazy to think that back then neither of them had wanted this and now it was all Benny could do to sink his claws in and never let go.  

 

“I love you cher,” Benny said kissing at the mating mark on Dean’s neck.

 

“I love you too, Ben. Don’t worry, we’ll get through this.” Dean relaxed against his Alpha’s body, warm and comfortable in Benny’s arms.

* * *

 

He walked quickly, double checking to make sure no one was following him as he made his way to the small coffee shop a few blocks away. Dean had an in with the owner there and he had no doubt that she’d let him borrow her office and phone for a few minutes, long enough to hopefully get his dad off his back.

 

After ordering his coffee, Dean smiled at the barista before moving around the counter and heading into the back room. Amelia wasn’t surprised to see him, he usually stopped by at least once a week. ‘Hey, I hate to bug you but I was hoping I could commandeer your office for a few minutes. My dad is being a dick to Benny and I’m gonna try to get rid of him but I don’t want him tracking it back to the house.”

 

“Anything you need, Dean.” She said, kissing his cheek before leaving him to it. He would have to remember to do something nice for her again soon, maybe he’ll babysit and give her and Jimmy some time to themselves.

 

Dean took a few deep breaths before finally calling his father’s number and readying himself for a fight.

 

“This is Kate, Official Beta to The Winchester Pack, may I help you?”

 

He rolled his eyes at the sound of _Kate’s_ voice. If he could avoid it he’d have preferred to not talk to her at all but of course John couldn’t answer the damn phone himself. “I need to talk to John.”

 

“John is in a mee-wait...Dean?” Kate gasped and quickly grabbed up her cell phone to text John, “How are you?  Haven’t seen you since you’re mating ceremony!”

 

“Fine, just busy...can I talk to John now?” Dean said, with as little animosity as he could. It probably wasn’t her fault that he hated her as much as he did, but had she not tried so damn hard to _mother_ him, it would have made their relationship go much smoother.

 

‘Of course,” she said and quickly patched him through.

 

John let the phone ring three times before he raised it up to his ears, “Hello son.”

 

“So what is it? Who are you trying to sell me off to this time?” Dean said, not even giving into the urge to go through the motions of polite manners and everything else his mother had told him. He didn’t want to be on the phone any longer than necessary so it was best to cut to the point.

 

John couldn’t help laughing, “I have no idea what you are talking about Dean.  Last I checked you were already mated unless that pussy of an Alpha of yours finally got tired of you?”

 

“If you don’t want anything to do with me then why are you harassing Benny and threatening my kids, _John_.” Dean knew that his dad hated it when he used his name instead of calling him dad. It didn’t make any sense considering the asshole had wanted very little to do with him since he presented as Omega but maybe it just reminds him of how broken he made their home once his mom wasn’t there to hold it together anymore.

 

John let out a small growl, “I only offered a small compromise in exchange to finally getting to meet my grandchildren.  It’s improper to keep them away from your pack like this Dean,” John snapped.

 

“Oh, a _compromise_ huh? Why don’t you tell me exactly what the deal was then _John_ so I can be sure to give it the right amount of consideration before I tell you to go fuck yourself,” Dean said, grinning to himself. He wasn’t an idiot, his father was a manipulative bastard and whatever Cain’s own issues were, he could handle John.

 

“Dean, you may live in the city but you are still part of this pack.  Including Sam. Since he is an Alpha, it will be his duty to carry on as my heir.  It would be best if he came home so I can begin to train him,” John stated, carefully ignoring Dean’s question.

 

Dean started to think, the wheels of his mind spinning saying, ‘why now, why now’ over and over again until he realized what it was. Dean grinned, barking out a laugh louder than he had in a long time. “Adam’s not an Alpha is he? Your precious golden boy didn’t turn out how you expected, huh? Oh God, that’s..that’s rich.”

 

He didn’t pause for long before he straightened his back and shook away the ridiculousness of the situation. “Look, _John_. I suggest you find another bitch to breed with because if you think I’m giving Sammy back to you, you’re shit out of luck. If you so much as lay a finger on him, I’ll rip your throat out myself.”

 

John barked out a laugh, “Oh yes, I’m sure you could do just that Dean.  It seems that I didn’t really need to go through your pathetic mate to get what I wanted.  I have a meeting with Sam tomorrow morning,” he said reading over the text message from his other son.  It took some more well placed threats to Sam’s little nieces but it got the job done. Finally.

 

“Like hell you do. Sam’s not coming anywhere near you, _John_. I don’t know what you had to do or say to get him to agree but trust me when I say that I would sooner slit your throat than to let him within ten feet of you,” Dean spat, a rage bubbling up in him that he hadn’t felt in years. Nobody seemed to bring it out of him quite like his father. “Maybe if you’re lucky you can talk the pack into letting your little Beta bitch lead them. Good luck with that.”

 

Dean slammed the receiver down, panic bleeding through him until he could grab at his cell.

 

“C’mon, pick up Sammy, pick up the damn phone.”

 

Sam sighed heavily, his eyes still closed after slamming them shut when he hit the send button.  It felt like he was signing his own death warrant but what could he do? He loved his nieces and didn’t trust John to be bluffing…

 

“Hello?” he groaned after the fifth ring of his phone.

 

“What in hell’s name were you thinkin’ Sammy, you can’t go back there!” Dean shouted, the sound of his own voice shocking him back to the moment. He hadn’t meant to scream at his brother but he was already so on edge from John that it had been nearly impossible to calm himself down. “Sorry, but seriously Sam, you can’t. I don’t know what he threatened you with but you’re not going.”

 

“Dean...he threatened the girls,” Sam said and sat up a little.  There on his desk sat a double framed picture of himself holding the girls on the days they were born.  Dean had risked his life multiple times to protect him, it was time he did the same for his family.

 

“Look, I’m an adult now, he can’t do anything to me without risking extreme punishment from the pack Elders.  I’ll go, listen to his bullshit pretend to think about it and come back home. I have too much here in the city to ever give it up to go back to the damn woods,” Sam said.

 

“Sam you don’t seem to get it. You think he’s just going to let you walk out? He’s not going to stop, Sammy. He’ll never stop. He thinks you’re his fucking legacy or something and he’s scrambling to find something he didn’t completely and utterly fuck up before he dies,” Dean breathed out a few deep exhales and sighed. “You know why he’s doing this now right? Apparently I’m not the only Alpha disappointment. Adam is a Beta, probably or an Omega. Either way, the kid’s 15 now and that’s why he’s comin’ after you, Sammy. You can’t go back there.”

 

“Shit...I completely forgot about him,” Sam said wiping a hand down his face, “So what do we do?  Like you said he’s not going to stop, you can’t keep the girls under lock and key forever….” Sam swallowed hard and glanced at another framed picture of him and his girlfriend Jess, someone he was really hoping to be mated with someday, “What if….what if I challenged him?”

 

“Sam...even if you won and I’m not saying you can’t, but even if you did would you really want to lead that fucking disaster of a pack?” Dean asked. He felt a little betrayed even if logically he knew it was ridiculous. Sam loved his life and he enjoyed the last five years of freedom just as much as Dean had.

 

“No, of course not.  The moment you told me we were leaving was the happiest day of my fucking life.  It lead to everything we have now. Jess, the girls, Benny, your job...I don’t want to go back.  But if it means that’d he’d leave us alone for good, maybe-I don’t know. Jess is going to kick my ass just for thinking about it,” Sam sighed heavily again and stood up to begin pacing.  

 

“City law doesn’t recognize pack laws...especially when it comes to the more archaic ones.  But there’s nothing to protect a city were from it either. I just don’t know what to do Dean.  Dad mentioned that even Cain’s involved in all this, have they come after Benny too?”

 

“Yeah, that’s where they started. I think Dad was trying to work around me. Benny’s been holding this in for a month, I know, trust me he got an earful but Cain must have his own reasons for coming after us and I don’t know how to deal with him but I don’t think that it has anything to do with you, so there’s that.” Dean shook his head wondering how his life had gotten so messed up in just a single night.

 

“Look Sammy, I can’t tell you what to do but if we have to...Benny  and I are gonna take the kids up north. If we can’t find Bobby and Karen, we’ll find another big city and settle down all over again.” Dean paused, knowing once the invitation was out there he’d have to expect an answer. He wasn’t sure if he wanted one or not but they didn’t have a whole lot of time to waste on it. Cain was applying pressure on Benny otherwise the man wouldn’t have been so eager to tell him what was happening.

 

“If you wanna come with us, maybe you can even talk Jess into coming along we’ll take care of you both.”

 

Sam bit on his lip and released the breath he’d been holding, “Yeah, I’ll talk to her.  I think it’s time to leave the area entirely. I wanna have a family with Jess but I don’t want to her to have to deal with our old pack.  She was was born in the city, free of all that bullshit.”

 

“I won’t go to the meeting Dean, I promise.  I’ll keep telling dad that I am though to buy us some time.  I’m gonna cut out of work early to talk to Jess...I’ll call you later to let you know what she says.”

 

“Thanks, Sammy. Talk to you later.”

 

They hung up and Dean couldn’t help but feel as if John was running him out of his own goddamn house. It didn’t sit right with him but if he were completely honest, he was hoping the girls would grow up with a pack, something more than just him and Benny. Not the one his father controlled but a good one, a special one that he’d heard stories of when he was a kid.

 

Maybe they weren’t running away from their pseudo families, but running toward something better, something real.

* * *

 

When he got home, Dean kicked off his shoes and smiled at the sight in front of him. Benny was asleep, Mary curled tightly against his bare chest while Lizzie sat at the table a few feet away coloring in her book. Dean got closer and she looked up at him, putting her little finger over her cute pink lips and saying, “SHHHH” louder than was probably necessary.

 

Dean nodded and pretended to sneak around the house, grabbing himself a bottle of water before slowly dropping into the recliner. He squinted at the pile of papers on the table, Benny rarely ever left his work out but then he saw them; pictures of a medium sized house in Seattle.

 

His beautiful, ridiculous mate.

 

Overwhelmed with love and affection Dean couldn’t resist moving closer and lowering his lips to Benny’s, kissing him awake.

 

“Mmm, Dean?” Benny pried his eyes open and struggled to sit up.  Mary gurgled in her sleep and he quickly supported her to move closer to his mate, “When did you get home?” he asked rubbing at his eyes.

 

“Just now, have I told you lately how much I love you?” he asked, grinning at the gorgeous man still trying to wake himself up. Dean reached for Mary, pulling her into his arms for a minute before gently laying her down in the playpen. She snuffled a few times but she drifted back to sleep quickly.

 

“Hey Lizzie,” Dean whispered. “Will you do papa a favor and color in your room til we wake sissy up for lunch?”

 

“Okay I guess,” Lizzie pouted but did as she was asked.  She got a kiss from both of them before trudging towards her room.

 

Benny laughed a little, “She was so excited that I was home early.  I sent Becky home and just cuddled with the girls for a while before I started searching,” he said gesturing towards the stack of papers he printed out.

 

Dean didn’t turn his attention away, instead he straddled his mate’s lap and pulled him into a harsh, biting, passion filled kiss. He tried so hard to show his gratitude in every movement, drawing his Alpha closer until they were both panting and breathless. “You are perfect. You are more than I could have ever hoped for Benny Lafitte. I can’t believe I’m this lucky sometimes.”

 

Benny dragged his hands along Dean’s legs and up his back until he was pulling Dean back down for another kiss.  This was one was slower, their tongues rolling sensually as Benny moaned against Dean’s lips.

 

“Ditto cher,” Benny grinned.  His phone buzzed on the coffee table and he sighed.  Thankfully, he knew who it would be and this time, it wasn’t John or Cain.

 

“So, I may have some really good news…”

 

“Oh? Well hit me with it,” Dean grinned.

 

“My boss Castiel came into my office today and announced that he was relocating.  He said he wished I could come with him and laughed saying that he didn’t think we’d want to move to Seattle.  Isn’t that where your Uncle ran off too?” Benny asked with a huge grin.

 

“Y-yeah,” he stuttered. Dean’s eyes went wide, could it really be that easy? Dean wasn’t one to believe in all that fate mumbo jumbo but somehow in all of the arrangements his dad could have made for him, he got Benny, the most perfect mate he could ask for. Now that their families were trying to get their claws back into them, this job opportunity takes them right where they want to be. It’s hardly a coincidence.

 

“I talked to Sammy, he’s gonna see if Jess will come with us...I hope she will because I don’t know that he’ll leave her behind,” Dean admits, ignoring the worry in favor of celebrating the good news. “He’ll call later… for now, we celebrate! I’ll go make lunch.”

 

“Stay...please?  Just a little longer?” Benny asked, loving the weight of Dean on his lap.  Now that the worry he had put on himself over the whole thing was gone, he felt almost a little clingy for his mate and pups.  He laid his head against Dean’s chest and sighed.

 

“Of course, whatever you need,” Dean agreed, melting into their embrace. The comfort and safety of Benny’s arms around him had never failed to soothe his fears or keep his stress at bay. If there was anything that John Winchester managed to get right for him, this was it.

 

His mate, his _everything._

* * *

 

Benny flipped the burgers on the grill and whistled a little song to himself.  The last month had been a whirlwind but everything was beginning to settle. He was settling into the new location of his job and their new house which turned out to be only about fifteen minutes from Dean’s Uncle Bobby.  Lizzie had been a little sad to leave her home but it seemed to evaporate within a few days of being in their new house. It was so much more spacious with an even bigger backyard. She was able to have a swing set now which she absolutely adored.  

 

Even Dean seemed happier the further away they got from both of their families.  Sam and Jess followed them of course. Jess was all too eager to leave Kansas and though they were stuck living with Bobby until they found their own house, everyone just seemed calmer.

 

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly he began to scoop the burgers off the grill after the cheese had melted just right.  He checked his watch and grinned. Dean would be home soon with the girls and Benny couldn’t wait to surprise them with dinner already made.  Castiel had let them all leave a bit early to start their weekends and Benny had only felt just a tiny bit guilty leaving the man behind. Castiel wasn’t mated yet though Benny was sure Dean and Jess were secretly working on something to get him on a date with one of their work friends.

 

No sooner did he drop the plate onto the counter did the garage door open and a loud squeal pierce the air, “Hey baby girl, c’mere.”

 

“Daddy!!” Lizzie squealed, rushing forward with her arms opened wide knowing he would catch her and pick her up. She was a big girl now and she didn’t like being carried around as much but Daddy gave the best hugs so she  didn’t complain too bad.

 

“D-dda,” Mary mumbled around her fist, the other arm folded tightly around Dean’s neck.

 

“That’s right, sweetheart. Da-dah,” Dean said smiling, waiting a few short beats for Lizzie to get tired of being held before passing over the baby.

 

Once Benny had her, Dean kicked the shoes off his aching feet and moved to kiss his gorgeous husband. Just to make sure they were safe from John and Cain’s influence, they’d renewed their commitment to one another and made sure they had solid documentation of it thanks to Sammy. Both he and Benny would grin whenever reminded of the fact that they belonged to one another with or without their fathers’ approval.

 

“Mmm, smells fantastic. You spoil me, you know that?”

 

“Of course,” Benny chuckled before nuzzling Mary , she giggled brightly, her little hands trying to push his face away.

 

“Lizzie, grab some sodas for everyone please?” Benny asked and smiled as she skipped towards the fridge to grab the bottles.

 

“How was work cher?” Benny asked moving to put Mary in her high chair.  He moved behind his mate and massaged into his shoulders.

 

“It was goo--ohhh yeah,” Dean paused, a delightful moan escaping as Benny’s magical fingers applied pressure over the sore parts of his back. It felt so amazing his eyes started to roll back in his head and his mouth went slack. “Okay okay, we’re gonna have to save the rest of that for...uh later. Work was good. I feel like I’m really making a difference, y’know?”

 

Dean had never imagined himself to be any kind of role model, he was pretty much the opposite of what everyone expected Omegas to be but when Jody’s daughter Claire had gotten into a bit of trouble for standing up for herself, Dean came to the rescue and not long after that he was talked into applying for the counselor position at the local high school while taking online classes at night to get his certificate.

 

He finally felt like he had a purpose outside of his mate and pups and as much as he loved his family, it was like nothing he’d felt before and he really hoped that he wouldn’t have to give it up any time soon.

 

“Good, I’m so damn proud of you sweetheart,” Benny said hugging around his mate tightly and kissed at his neck, “You’re gonna be amazing.”

 

He kissed at Dean’s neck again, pulling away as Lizzie started fake gagging at her parents.  He laughed and mussed up her hair.

 

Dean flushed, his skin heating up seemingly _everywhere_ . Benny was always generous with his praise but somehow it felt more _intimate_ when it was about his life outside their home. “Thanks.”

 

He helped get Lizzie situated into her seat beside him and then went for Mary but Benny had already buckled her into the high chair. Dean smiled at his wonderful husband and then happily dug into his plate.

 

Never had he been more grateful that the morning sickness had passed than he was at that moment. Benny always tried to cook and clean for him, never wanting Dean to think that he wasn’t willing to share the housework. Still, he worked late hours usually and didn’t get to do it nearly enough in Dean’s opinion, because while he could cook fairly well, Benny was a God in the kitchen.

 

“This is so good,” he said, mouth still half full of his burger that it came out distorted.

 

Benny laughed a little, “I haven’t made burgers in a while, figured we could all use a treat,” he said winking down at Mary.  They ate slowly and quietly, just enjoying each other's presence up until Mary decided to throw her little pieces of hamburger at everyone.

 

“I think this one is ready for a bath,” Benny snickered, “You gonna help papa with the dishes?” he asked leaning down to kiss Lizzie on her head.

 

Lizzie nodded as she finished chewing and then slowly rubbed at the place where her daddy had kissed her. He gave her a sad look but she rushed to fix it, “I’m rubbing it _innnn_ not off.”

 

That seemed to make both her father’s grin so she thought that might be enough.

 

“Alright, Lizzie. First we gotta get these leftovers put away and then we can start cleaning up after your messy daddy,” Dean grinned, giving Benny a swat on the ass as his mate and husband carried Mary up the stairs. He had two fantastic daughters and as far as the new baby was concerned he didn’t care as long as it was happy and healthy but he had to admit that he loved the idea of giving them a younger brother.

* * *

 

Benny got Mary in the bath and grinned as he watched his daughter splash and play in the water.  He didn’t even mind when she got his shirt completely soaked when he washed her hair. Like clockwork Mary became very sleepy after her bath.  He barely even had enough time to read her a story before she was out.

 

“Goodnight sweetheart,” he whispered and kissed her forehead.  Dean was coming down the hall just as he left her room and smiled, his arm instantly wrapping around his mate’s waist, “Lizzie already tucked in?” he asked leaning in to sniff of Dean’s neck.

 

“Yeah, she fought valiantly but eventually the sandman took her down,” he grinned, smiling at how much his littlest girl protested that she wasn’t sleepy. It was adorable and even the most frustrating interactions with his girls made a tight warmth curl in his chest.

 

“Just you and me now, Alpha...whatever shall we do?” Dean teased, once the morning sickness had waned he found his libido was spiking like a bitch. Benny didn’t complain much but it did make for a lot of sleepless nights for them both. He should have probably let his mate sleep but the look in Benny’s eyes told him he wasn’t the only one eager for it.

 

“Hmmm, not quite sure my sweet Omega, maybe bend you over our bed and lick up all that delicious slick of yours?” Benny grinned as his hands cupped Dean’s ass and squeezed.  It wasn’t difficult to pick Dean up and carry him to their bedroom once his mate’s legs wrapped tightly around him.

 

“Fuck, Ben… don’t tease me too long. Need your knot like yesterday,” Dean moaned desperately rolling his hips for any kind of friction he could get with Benny’s hands firmly against his ass. The man was still just as gorgeous as he’d been the first time Dean laid eyes on him, muscles bulging under the weight of Dean in his arms. He groaned as he felt them move under his hands as he hoped it went quicker than usual. Benny had a tendency to get lost in the foreplay turning him into a whiny, needy mess.

 

Benny kicked the door shut and dropped Dean down on the bed.  He chuckled as the Omega bounced a little and went over to the baby monitors to make sure they were both on.

 

“You’ve been pretty damn insatiable this week sweetheart,” Benny said slipping his shirt off and tossing it onto Dean’s face.  He surged forward and yanked Dean’s dress pants down his legs. Thankfully they were the ones without a clasp, making it easy to pull them off in one fluid motion.

 

Dean chuckled, his legs falling to the side to make room for his mate. It was an automatic response to open himself up whenever Benny was near. He was the one person Dean let see his weak spots; the insecurities, the fear, the feeling of never being good enough. All of it mostly faded away any time his Alpha was nearby, Benny had adorably taken it upon himself to make sure he never felt that way around him for too long. Always loving, reassuring, kind.

 

“Well you’re the one that went and put a pup in me, you know what that does to me we’ve been through this twice already,” he answered with a smirk. It was quickly turned into a gaping gasp as Benny didn’t hesitate to rub the head of his cock against Dean’s achingly empty hole.

 

Benny crowded into Dean’s space with a growl as he hurried to sniff of Dean's neck again.  How in the hell had he missed it? Dean’s scent always got increasingly sweeter when he was pregnant but this time there was a spicy undertone.  He nipped at his mate's skin and ground his hips so the head of his cock caught at Dean’s wet hole.

 

“How long?” Benny asked pulling Dean’s shirt off none to gently and shuffled down to rub his face over Dean’s stomach.  There was a sharp mewl but Benny would make it up to his mate later. They were going to have another pup! Benny hummed deep in his chest, almost a purr as he thought of Dean all big and round again.

 

Dean smiled fighting back the sentimental foolishness tugging at his heart. Shrugging he answered, “About six weeks, maybe seven. Haven’t gotten in to see Pam yet. I have an appointment next week.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Benny asked raising up just enough to roll Dean over onto his stomach.  Dean was damn near wet all the way down to his knees and Benny groaned as he licked it up. He yanked Dean up onto his knees but kept his mate’s chest pressed down against the bed.  It made his cock throb as he watched Dean relax completely into the position. Before it had been a fight where Dean absolutely refused to be in such a submissive stance. Now it seemed his beautiful Omega loved it.  Benny grinned to himself and licked at the underside of Dean’s balls.

 

“Was waiting...thought I’d tell you after I checked in with Pam and she confirmed it and we made sure everything was okay,” Dean said, to let out a few moans. He dug his fingers into Benny’s hair and shivered at how needy he was getting for his Alpha. While still a little breathless Dean smiled and spoke again. “But then I knew if I didn’t say something you’d drag this out too long and I, ahhh fuck yes, mmm but I wasn’t joking when I said I wanted that knot yesterday, Benny.”

 

“Sweetheart, you know I can barely resist your sweet ass on a normal basis, you bein’ pregnant just makes my addiction worse,” Benny chuckled giving Dean’s ass a sounds slap before pulling his cheeks apart.  He growled low in his throat at how wet Dean was for him and began to lick him up in earnest. Though he could spend hours eating Dean out he only allowed himself to lick inside of his mate a few times before pulling away.

 

“Taste so fucking good for me cher,” he said.  He gripped his cock with one hand and tapped the head of it against Dean’s hole before slowly starting to push into him.

 

The sweet press of his Alpha inside him had Dean keening off the bed and reaching for anywhere he could find purchase. His fingers twisting in the bed sheets as soon as his mate bottomed out inside him. Dean felt completely overwhelmed by the fullness of it, even after all these years just having Benny inside him was still the most satisfying thing he’d ever experienced. “B-Benny, p-please, move.”  

 

Benny bit down on his lip as he tried but utterly failed to deny his Omega.  He didn’t know why he even tried to tempt fate, he’d always give into Dean’s every want.  Benny dragged his hands up and down Dean’s back as his hips took up a slow rhythm.

 

“Can’t believe we’re gonna have another pup,” Benny grunted.

 

“Mmm, you’re such a weirdo. Don’t think I don’t know you have a kink for knockin’ me up,” Dean grinned. He was smug for all of two seconds before Benny’s thrust pushed him up the bed and hit that perfect spot sending out a heavy pulse of pleasure through his veins. Once he managed to catch his breath again, Dean taunted his mate. “Hmm, how about you fuck me a little harder and see if we can’t try for twins.”

 

Benny chuckled, his fingers digging into Dean’s hips as he started up a more brutal pace.  He knew Dean loved it rough, especially when he was pregnant. Benny yanked Dean up by his hair until his mate was sitting on his lap but kept his hips hammering up into him.

 

“Mmm, like this cher?” he growled out.

 

Dean could barely find the breath to speak so instead his words were shifted into broken moans and pleas for _yes_ and _more_. He knew it wasn’t possible that Benny could actually put any more cubs inside him but fuck if the Alpha didn’t get his rocks off thinking about it. Knowing he wasn’t too far from the edge, Dean pushed through the relentless thrusts and baited Benny to fill him up.

 

“C’mon Alpha, don’t you-ahhh- want to see my belly full of your cubs? Maybe-ungh, maybe one of each, or a couple boys to balance it out…” Oh that was it, that was the spot. Dean knew if he kept it up Benny would give him exactly what he needed. “C’mon, Benny. Fill me up, show me how badly you want me to give you a son.”

 

Benny shoved Dean back down on the bed, his hips moving in a punishing rate as the image of Dean giving him a son played out in his mind.  He loved his girls and in all honesty, it didn’t matter what the gender of their next pup would be. He wanted them. However many pups Dean was willing to give.  

 

“Fuuuuuuck,” Benny shouted as he ground hard and dirty into his mate.  His knot was there, right at the cusp of popping. Dean turned those mischievous green eyes at him and smiled, fucking grinned like he’d just won the game.  And who was Benny kidding, of course his mate won. He pushed roughly into Dean a few more times before finally his knot slid in and tied them together.

 

“Shit, shit fuck I love you cher,” Benny panted as he pressed his forehead against Dean’s shoulder.  With what little strength he had he reached under his made and gripped his cock tightly as he rutted hard into Dean.

 

Dean spilled over Benny’s hand with little hesitation, melting into the mattress once his release exploded out of him. He felt so full, so perfect with Benny’s knot catching on his rim and his seed swooping around inside him. Once he was able to make words again, Dean rushed to respond. “Love you too, so-mmm so fucking good, Ben.”

 

Benny eased them onto their sides, careful to make sure Dean didn’t lay in the wet spot, “I’m glad you finally told me and I wanna be there when you go for your appointment,” Benny said kiss all along Dean’s shoulder and neck.  Dean clenched tightly around him and Benny grunted as another wave was pulled out of him.

 

“Fuck cher,” Benny laughed breathlessly, “Just can’t get enough can ya?”

 

“Never,” Dean admitted, nuzzling further into the soft top on their mattress. “If I could, I’d keep your knot inside me for the next couple months until the extreme horniness fades a bit and it goes back to just regular horniness.”

 

Benny laughed and bit down on a patch of skin on Dean’s neck, “Even at your regular you can’t get enough.  Mmm, can’t wait to watch you ride me with your belly full of our growing pup. It is probably my absolute favorite thing,” Benny groaned.  

 

“I did notice that. You are not shy about your pregnancy kink, Alpha. _._ ” The term itself had been a sore spot when they first mated but when Benny had confessed his feelings to Dean and once he was able to say he felt the same way, he explained that it didn’t have to be a bad thing. That being his Alpha didn’t mean that he had any kind of forced hold on him, just like him being Benny’s Omega didn’t mean he would submit just because he growled the wrong way or whatever. They turned the terms that haunted them both into something good, something precious just between them.

 

“What can I say?  I love to see my beautiful, powerful, stubborn Omega on top even when you’re not pregnant,” Benny grinned, “Fuck, at this rate sweetheart my knot isn’t gonna go down soon,” he laughed as he rutted against Dean again.  It always felt amazing having Dean in his arms at any time but tied like this with Dean clenching like a vice around his cock was fucking heaven.

 

“You tryin for triplets instead?’ Benny teased as he sucked hard on Dean’s earlobe.

 

“Mmm, if I thought you’d be able to get me even fuller don’t think I wouldn’t try,” Dean confessed, a loopy grin on his lips. Dean started to think about it, he’d never really pushed things once he had Benny’s knot inside him but he wondered what would happen if he started to wriggle and move a little, pushing himself back gently.

 

So he tried it.

 

The thick bulb pulling at his rim was just on the right side of painful and just the thought of Benny spilling any further had him clenching tightly around the hard knot.

 

“Fuck cher,” Benny panted, helping Dean roll his hips back and forth.  It didn’t take long for Dean to be hard again. He wrapped his fingers around his mate’s cock and allowed Dean to take the reins this time.

 

“Feel so good sweetheart, pulling on my knot, wanting more of my cum inside of you.  Such a needy little Omega,” Benny growled dragging his thumb over the tip of Dean’s cock.

 

Dean knew he couldn’t keep it up much longer, his whole body was screaming out for another release. He was so full that he could feel Benny’s seed start to leak out around the knot, no matter how tightly it was pressed against the walls of his hole. It was overwhelming but somehow exactly what he needed.

 

“Ben, Benny, please, Alpha, fuck,” Dean hissed, unable to hold back any longer.

 

Benny rutted roughly against Dean, his free hand rubbing against Dean’s stomach, “Cum for me cher,” he whispered and kissed at his mate’s neck.  With one little pull at his knot Dean jerked in his arms and his hand was covered in Dean’s spend. Benny hummed softly and nibbled along the bite mark permanently scarring Dean’s neck.

 

“That’s my beautiful Omega, feel better now?” Benny asked with a small chuckle.

 

He nodded, “So-fucking-good,” he said, the words coming out quietly between his panted breaths. Feeling a little dazed, Dean laid there just breathing deeply and drowning himself in the scent of him and Benny, of Alpha and Omega, of _them_. It was intoxicating and somehow the most comforting thing he could imagine.

 

By the time Dean was pulled back out of his mind, Benny had already pulled out and cleaned them both up. He curled around his mate, burying his nose in Benny’s throat with a smile. ‘Mmm, pretty sure if it had been possible to put more babies in me right now I’d have to worry about outshining octomom,” he chuckled.

 

Benny chuckled, turning his head to kiss Dean’s nose, “Then we would have definitely filled your pup quota.”  He laid back and stared at the ceiling as images of three pups running around raising all kinds of hell as he and Dean looked on.  It gave him goosebumps and couldn’t help the stupid grin on his face. He could have never imagined anything more beautiful and if he could go back and tell his younger self that all of this was waiting for him, he would.

 

“Dean…” Benny turned to face his mate and cupped the side of Dean’s face, “Thank you.  For being my mate...for givin me a chance,” he said softly before leaning in to catch those plump lips with his own.

 

“I could say the same, y’know. I-,” he paused, his voice breaking under the full emotion of what he felt for Benny. “I was too much like an Alpha to be an Omega and you were too kind and gentle to be an Alpha, from the outside at least, that’s what people thought. But you...Benny you were exactly what I needed. I would have never truly submitted to another Alpha, not one like that anyway and you’d have been miserable with a stereotypical Omega.”

 

Dean bit his own lip and then pushed forward to suck at Benny’s. “I think we saved each other that day. I think you were the key to my freedom and I think it’s both a little ironic and incredibly hilarious that my father just handed you over to me.”

 

Benny grinned, “I think so too.  I wish i had been able to take a picture that night I broke the news to them.  Cain looked like he was about to piss himself and John...damn, he looked so ready to rip my head off.”  

 

Reaching down Benny snatched up the blanket and drew it over them before wrapping his arms tightly around Dean’s waist, “I’ll never not thank the Gods every day for making it possible that we met.  I love you so much cher.”

 

Dean smiled, already feeling the heaviness that came just before sleep. His family was safe, warm, and expanding and he couldn’t imagine anything greater. “Love you too.”


End file.
